A conventional four wheeled passenger automobile is no adapted for making turns at high speeds. Making a turn during high speed travel requires a substantial slowing of the vehicle as centrifugal force tends to roll the vehicle over towards the outside of the turn. Numerous accidents are caused by drivers who misjudge the degree of speed reduction that is needed.
The conventional automobile is also subject to other disadvantages. Four wheeled cars are inherently bulky. This, in conjunction with the need to slow down substantially for turns, results in an undesirably low limit on the number of vehicles that can be accommodated on a given roadway under heavy traffic conditions. The bulk, weight and general configuration of the typical automobile require an undesirably high fuel consumption rate which in turn has an adverse effect on efforts to reduce air pollution. The conventional automobile is not designed to minimize the risk of collisions and does not function in a manner which minimizes occupant injury when a collision or rollover does occur.
A motorcycle of traditional form is typically smaller and more maneuverable than an automobile and thus is less subject to some of the problems discussed above. For example, a motorcycle may lean sidewardly towards the inside of a turn. This lowers the center of gravity and provides a high degree of rollover resistance provided that the degree of inclination is matched to the vehicle speed, turn radius and the banking of the roadway. A given roadway can accommodate more motorcycles than automobiles and motorcycles typically consume less fuel. The relatively high maneuverability of a motorcycle allows an alert and skilled operator to avoid incipient accidents much more effectively than is possible in a car.
The conventional motorcycle also has disadvantages relative to an automobile when it used for basic transportation rather than for sport. For example, the motorcycle is unstable when stationary or while traveling at a very low speed. The operator must place one foot on the roadway and exert physical effort to prevent a sideward toppling of the vehicle. This problem is avoided in some prior motorcycle constructions by providing a retractable auxiliary road wheel at each side of the vehicle. The auxiliary road wheels are lowered when the vehicle is stopped or traveling at a very low speed and are lifted from the roadway during high speed travel. Prior mechanisms of this type prevent leaning of the vehicle to the extent that is necessary for maximum stability during high speed turns. An undesirable slowing of the vehicle is necessary during turns more or less as in the case of an automobile and prior vehicles of this kind can easily rollover if the operator misjudges the degree of speed reduction that is needed. Prior vehicles of this kind cannot duplicate the performance of a motorcycle that is unemcumbered by auxiliary road wheels.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above.